Dirty Faith
by Icestorm51
Summary: Homeless Bella runs into Edward on New York's city streets. Liking her a lot more than he should, he takes her home to offer her what she always needed. Will more come out of the arrangement then originally intended? AU, AH, Lemons, OOC, MA, CC
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Hungry. So hungry. My stomach growled harshly and I blushed as some people turned to look. I wasn't surprised they could hear. Subways are always so packed but always silent.

I grabbed my arm in an attempt to slow the bleeding but it just seeped through my fingers at a rapid pace, soaking my last good shirt. I wished I had a few dollars to go to a thrift store and stock up on new clothes. It was irritating to have to walk around society with a shirt that has blood splatters and tears covering it.

I looked around desperately, looking for anyone I could mooch a few dollars out of. My hair was already matted and my clothes were filthy to the extent of mold, so it was easy to look like what I was.

Homeless.

I didn't like looking pathetic and helpless. But after my father's house liquidated after he died, I had nothing left. I had no mother as far as I knew and my father had no siblings. His parents had died young so he had been my only family.

He had home schooled me since the day I turned five. He was an incredibly smart man, so it was no issue for him. But I had no friends. I was too clumsy to play a sport, there were no real social outings in my tiny town and I never had to go to school, so I never really saw anybody. Occasionally, I would go out to buy milk or some other home necessity, but as I ran out of money, I ran out of gas and the need to have coffee or alcohol, not that I drank much. But nonetheless, there was no money for anything recreational.

My father had been robbed of most of his money when he was forty. He had a jewelry shop and his partner stole everything, including his bank account. So he worked at a convenience store until he died of a heart attack, leaving me with nothing.

It wasn't his fault, but I couldn't help but be irrationally mad some days when I was picking dried fruit out of a garbage can. It was hard to not have anybody to blame, and on those days, I blamed him.

The subway lurched to a stop and I held onto the pole with my good arm to keep from falling over. As soon as the doors opened, I scrambled out of there as quickly as I could, not looking anybody in the eye unless they were wearing a suit over five hundred dollars.

I climbed the subway stairs until I reached the light of the city above me.

The one decision of my life that I will never regret is the one that brought me to New York. It was full of opportunity, people, stray coins, and most importantly, subways. Miles of subway tracks just below my feet. So easy to get away from the cops, angry civilians, everyone. I hadn't been caught once in New York.

But if I didn't hurry, I might get caught now.

I ran down the street, shoving my way through people and intercepting cars. I hoped that I was far enough away that nobody would suspect anything if a cop came running through a few minutes later, but you could never be too sure.

I looked behind me, anxious to see if anyone was following when my chest hit something hard, my ass landing on the ground and my injured arm cradled against my side.

I heard someone across from me moan and I instantly panicked.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I wasn't looking where I was going. Please, let me help you," I insisted so he didn't report me.

I stood quickly and reached out my uninjured arm to the man who sat rubbing his head in confusion.

He looked up at me curiously and understanding reached his eyes. He took my hand cautiously and I pulled him up, flinching slightly when he put his hand on my other arm to steady himself.

"It's quite alright, ma'am," he answered. He was British and oh-so gorgeous. His green eyes bored into my muddy brown ones and I couldn't help but glance at his bronze hair several times.

He broke his gaze to look down at himself and smeared his coat with blood when attempting to wipe off the dirt. He frowned and looked at me, his eyes darting to my arm and back to his hand.

"My god! Did I do that?" He asked in a panicked voice, fluttering his hand over my wound.

I shook my head. "I fell," I answered truthfully, not looking into his eyes.

"Jesus, what did you fall on, a knife?" He asked, grabbing my arm and taking a better look at the gash on my flesh.

I looked down, blushing a crimson red. "Um…"

He looked up at me, astonished. "You did? Here, let me get you fixed up," he insisted, grabbing my good arm and leading me off to the side of the walkway, away from the horde of people.

He reached into his blood stained coat and pulled out a small bag, small enough to fit in my pocket and opened it to pull out a tube of what looked like antibiotics and a large gauze wrap.

"Sorry about your coat," I mumbled guiltily.

"Not at all, dear girl," he assured. "It was my fault, really, for not noticing sooner," he shrugged. "It's replaceable. Your arm, on the other hand, is not," he said, smiling at his own joke.

I lowered my eyes to our shoes, hating the way they looked together. Classy leather shoes and ratty old converse from when my father was a child.

"Do I not amuse you?" He asked as he spread the antibiotic on my arm.

"No, it's not that. Just not in a very humorous mood right now," I explained.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Everyone has those types of days." He wrapped my arm in gauze and pinned it together at the end.

At that moment, a police officer came running up to us and flashed his badge. A shot of nervousness made its way up my spine and to my brain, making my face flush.

"Miss, I'm sorry to have to ask this, but were you just running from us at the subway station a few blocks back?" the officer asked in a stern and commanding voice.

I didn't answer, instead shuffling my feet and looking down at my newly wrapped arm.

"Miss?"

"She was not."

I looked up at my savior in surprise, trying to hide it to avoid suspicion from the cop.

The cop raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"She's been with me for the past half an hour. Hasn't left my sight," he said matter-of-factly.

"And may I ask what you were doing?"

"Catching up. I saw her at a restaurant and thought I remembered her from somewhere. As it happens, we went to the same high school," my man defended.

I stood, stunned by his words. Nobody had ever defended me before, not even my father.

The cop nodded, suspicion erased. "Alright then. If you see a woman about your height and features, please let a nearby cop know. They will contact me," he insisted.

We both nodded and I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Good day," my savior said to the cop and he rushed off in search of a culprit he'd never find.

I sighed out loud, looking my savior in the face.

"Thank you so much. You don't understand-"

He held up a finger to silence me. "Listen. I would like to know what you did. How about I take you to lunch and you tell me about yourself and the incident?" he suggested kindly and I wasn't surprised by how much my stomach growled when the thought of lunch came up. I hadn't had lunch in years.

But he wanted to know why I'd run. I could eat first and then tell him and that would be the key to food. I nodded slowly, letting him take my arm and lead me down the street.

"So, what is your name?" he asked.

"Isabella," I said tentatively, still nervous about what he would do when he found out. "Why do you carry around that bag full of bandages with you?"

He smiled. "My name is Edward Masen and I'm a doctor," he explained.

I nodded slowly, thankful that I had run into a doctor. Literally.

"So, Bella, where do you live?" Edward asked, opening a door to a random cafe and leading us inside.

Bad question.

"…Around."

Good answer.

"Where is 'around', might I ask?"

Bad question. Again.

"Nowhere."

He stopped in his tracks, his arm slipping loose from mine as I kept walking. I walked to a table and sat myself down, waiting for him to regain his senses.

He finally blinked and walked over to the table I was sitting at and sat down.

"What do you mean… 'nowhere'?"

I bit my lip and blushed, not moving to give an answer. I was hoping we could get to this later.

"Answer the damn question, Isabella," he demanded.

I flinched away from him and made a move to get up. If I had to deal with this, than I didn't care if I got food or not.

Okay, I cared. A lot.

Edward's hand shot out and latched onto my arm, ensuring that I stayed put.

"Tell me, Isabella."

"I don't live anywhere, okay?" I said softly, turning my head so he couldn't look into my eyes.

"You mean…"

I didn't respond. I made another move to get up and he didn't stop me until I was nearly behind him.

"Isabella…" he trailed off.

"Bella, please."

Avoidance.

He frowned at me. "Bella, then. Please, sit down. Let me treat you to lunch then you can tell me what you did. Then, we'll talk about… more important things," he suggested.

I thought for just a moment. Food always came first. He wouldn't report me to the cops because of my… situation and maybe he would help me out a bit by giving me a few bucks. Doctors made a lot of money, right?

I nodded and went back to the seat I was sitting in before.

Before I could pull up the menu, Edward pulled over the waiter.

"Do you think we could get a table that's a little more… private?" he asked.

The waiter looked at him curiously but did not question it, just led us to a booth near the back. He gave Edward a questioning glance and when he nodded, he walked away.

He motioned for me to sit down and did so himself. The waiter came back quickly and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Isab- Bella. What would you like?"

Eh.

I was taught at a young age that people tried to trick you no matter what you do. Whether it was a test or just to see how stupid you were, they always had something up their sleeve. Basically, don't trust anyone.

And that was why I was stuttering like an idiot at the booth, trying to decide whether to get water or the chocolate milk I hadn't been able to afford in years.

"Bella?"

I stayed frozen for another half a second before deciding his test was determining if I had the guts or not to order what I wanted and not what he wanted me to get. I had the guts.

"Water, please," I mumbled under my breath.

He looked at me with a scolding face and turned to the waiter. "Two cokes for me please."

Crap.

When the waiter walked away, Edward growled at me.

"What was the last drink you had that wasn't water, Bella?" he asked firmly.

I thought for a moment. "Milk, I think."

"When?"

I paused, not wanting to give away the answer.

He urged me on, not one to wait.

"A month, more or less."

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"God, Bella. Have you ever even had a coke?"

"Of course!" I yelped, covering my mouth quickly afterward. "My father was not a poor man, I can assure you of that."

He looked at me curiously, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. He wiped a hand over his face and sighed.

"What happened to your father?"

"Died of a heart attack."

"And his money?"

"Robbed."

He sighed again and I let myself be momentarily stunned by how gorgeous he was. He really was a sight to see.

The waiter brought us our drinks and Edward pushed one of his cokes to me and I took it hesitantly.

He looked at me expectantly. "Go on, drink it."

I brought the glass to my lips and hummed in delight. It was sweet and bubbly and nothing better had gone down my throat in the last few years of my life.

I swayed in contentment, taking another sip.

"See?"

I nodded and smiled.

The waiter came around again.

"Ready to order?" he asked.

Edward didn't even look at me. "I'll have the chicken salad and tomato soup and she'll have a cheeseburger, please."

The waiter nodded and left.

I glared at him and he shrugged.

"I may be poor, but I'm not stupid," I said angrily.

Edward nodded. "I know. I got you the most filling thing on the menu and I'm giving you my tomato soup. I'm just trying to help," he offered.

I looked down at the table, embarrassed.

He looked at me for a moment, making me uncomfortable.

"Bella, what did you do that made you run from the cops back there?"

I rubbed my chin against my shoulder, trying to avoid looking him in the eyes.

He stared me down, trying to make me talk, and finally I gave in.

"I was in the subway and was so hungry. I needed money for food. And so I saw this guy… his wallet was right there, in his pocket. It was so easy. I needed it. So I took it." I paused, letting the information sink in before I continued. "He caught me. Called over a cop. After tripping and falling onto my own knife, I ran onto the nearest train and hoped they wouldn't follow me. But, as you can see, they did. And now I'm here. Oh, and I lost the knife."

He nodded thoughtfully, taking a sip of his coke. "That's not so bad," he decided.

I sighed in relief and our food was brought out. The cheeseburger was set in front of me and my stomach growled loudly.

I waited until the chicken salad was in Edward's mouth before I shoved the cheeseburger into my own, moaning slightly at the sensation of the juices on my tongue.

Edward pushed the tomato soup toward me and I slurped it down immediately, finishing the cheeseburger soon afterwards. The entire time, Edward sat looking at me, occasionally taking a bite of his salad.

When I finished, I felt more full than I had in years. It was an amazing feeling and it was crazy how many people took that feeling for granted.

I watched as Edward slowly finished his chicken salad and then set his plate aside.

"So, Bella," he started. "Where did you grow up?"

I bit my lip, considering how to answer the question.

"I was born in Phoenix but my mother died so I moved to Forks, Washington with my father," I explained.

"How did your mother die?"

"Car accident. I was two."

He stayed silent for another moment before going on. "Did you go to high school in Forks?"

"I was home schooled."

More silence between the two of us.

"So your father was smart?"

"Very. He was a college professor at the University of Phoenix before we moved."

He stared at me for an uncountable amount of time before reaching over and running his fingers along my cheek. My cheek tingled where he touched it. I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't remember being touched that way since I was young, or if it was him.

He continued to stare at me and didn't ask any more questions. I was starting to feel very self conscious with his fingers on my grime infested cheek and my matted hair hanging around me in tendrils. I hadn't changed in a few days and these were my last good clothes. I hoped he gave me enough money to buy a new shirt.

When he finally spoke, it was the words that I had least expected to come out of his mouth.

"Bella, I want to take you home with me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, I want to take you home with me."

EPOV

I don't know why I did it in the first place; why I saved her from the fuzz, why I took her to lunch and let her explain the situation to me. Maybe it was because I needed to know she wasn't being illegal or anything. Or that illegal anyway.

But it turned into more. As I stared at her soft pink cheeks that flushed when she gave information away, I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her. She was just a young girl, probably only twenty-four or twenty-five and out on her own, all alone in New York City, the place my friends back home in London called the 'place of no return'. And it was true. I never went back.

But I was scared for her. I knew that if it was me out there, I wouldn't want to be alone with no money, no home, no food. Too scared to ask for anything but water.

So I asked her to come stay with me. It wasn't like I didn't have enough room. I had three guest rooms, small as they may be. I had enough food and more than enough money. She could stay.

Unfortunately, it came out just a little bit worse than I intended it to.

She grimaced at first and then scowled at me, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not a dog, you know," she stated. "I'm not just a puppy that you found on the street and felt the need to take home. I'm a person. Take me to a homeless shelter, god dammit," she said with annoyance, moving to get up.

I stopped her as she was getting out of the booth.

"Wait, that came out wrong. I meant, I want you to have a good place to stay, so would you like to come home with me?" I asked in a slightly kinder voice, trying not to get too frustrated with her.

She frowned at the floor. "I'm sorry. I just don't like being treated like… well, that." She looked up at me, avoiding my eyes. "I would like, very much, to go with you, if it's not too much of an intrusion," she settled.

I nodded, letting her sit back down and fell back into my own seat.

"So how about hot chocolate and cookies? Always a good thing to have in the fall," I said, smiling at her.

She brightened considerably, smiling at me happily. I studied her face, taking in her beautiful brown eyes that would have looked bad on any other face. Her bottom lip was slightly more plump than her top and her hair matched her eyes. She was quite pretty, and when she wiped the dirt off her face, she would be beautiful. Her hair also needed to be brushed quite badly.

I called over the waiter again, still staring at Bella intently.

"Two hot chocolates and two chocolate chip cookies, please," I requested. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye and I smiled at Bella.

"So, what is your full name?" I asked.

She grimaced. "Isabella Marie Swan. Long and stupid," she complained.

I smiled. "It's gorgeous, I think. My birth mother's name was Elizabeth which was derived from Isabella," I said proudly.

"Birthmother? You were adopted?"

"Yes. My adopted parents live here in New York. I have a rather large family; two sisters and a brother, they were all adopted too. One sister and my brother actually got married. They weren't related in any way, so it was fine. There was no having to deal with the parent's not approving or anything," I said, laughing. "My other sister got married last year. So they call me the loner."

She smiled at me and shrugged. "I don't really have any family. My mother was in a car accident and died a few hours later and as I said before, my father died of a heart attack. They didn't have any brothers or sisters and most of my grandparents died before I was born. So I had a rather small family," she said, nonchalantly, taking a gulp of her coke.

I nodded. "My birthparents didn't have a large family either. I know them now and we keep in touch, but we're not close. My mother had me when she was sixteen and my father was seventeen, so they couldn't take care of me. Even after that though, they stayed together. So it wasn't hard getting in contact with them. My family now is great though, I wouldn't trade them in for the world. Except maybe my older sister," I muttered, laughing at the thought of trading Rosalie for a piece of chocolate.

She nodded, looking down. It must've been a sad topic for her, but I always got carried away when talking about my family. I took one of her hands in mine and rubbed my thumb over her soft skin. I could almost feel the dirt rubbing off of her as I did it and wondered in the back of my mind when the last time she took a shower was.

Our hot chocolates came out then and the waiter put down two very large cookies in front of us. Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw them and I couldn't help but smile.

I took my cookie after asking for the check and dunked it into my hot chocolate. She followed my example, ripping off a piece of her cookie and dipping it for a few seconds. She bit into it, moaning as she did so. I smiled and started eating my cookie as well.

We didn't speak as we ate, just enjoyed the sweet sensations in our mouths. She moaned with every bite and I wished I could give her more. When she finished, I got up, grabbed some money from my pocket and checked to make sure it was enough. I put it down on the table and motioned for her to get up.

We walked out onto the crowded streets and looked around for my car. I had parked it down on the other block so-

She coughed a little, dragging me out of my thoughts. I turned to her and she blushed a little. "My stuff. I… Can we get it?"

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that she had anything but the clothes on her back. I nodded hesitantly and continued walking towards my car. When we got to my silver Volvo, I was about to get in when I saw her hesitate. I held back a smile and went around to the other side and opened the passenger side door. She thanked me quietly and got in, pausing a minute before struggling to buckle herself in.

I went around to the driver's side of the car and slipped in, effortlessly putting on my seatbelt and turning on the car. She frowned out of the window for a moment before turning to me.

"My stuff is on the west side… All of us keep our stuff there," she said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. If she thought I was bringing another homeless girl home, she was mistaken.

We got to the general area of her hideout and she directed me the rest of the way. When we got to an alley that my car wouldn't fit through, she unbuckled herself and started to get out.

"I'll be right back. I just need to say goodbye to one of my… a friend and then get my stuff," she explained.

I nodded and murmured for her to be careful. She nodded and closed the door softly, walking down the alley confidently.

When she was out of sight, I turned on the radio and tuned Sirius to hear some Kings Of Leon. They were the only American band I liked because they acted so English. They're music was similar to some I listened to back home. Not exactly relaxing, but… familiar.

I listened for a few minutes before I saw her walking back to the car. She had a sack and a small, sad smile and I instantly wondered what put it there.

She got into the car and put her seatbelt back on, smiling at me.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said quietly.

I nodded and headed off to the direction of my flat.

We drove for about ten minutes, waiting in traffic and she didn't say a word. Her eyes were closed and I would have thought she was asleep if it wasn't for her fingers, twirling a stray piece of string on her sack.

When we arrived at my building, I got out and went around to the passenger's side to open the door for Bella. I held my hand out to help her up and she took it, smiling up at me. I may or may not have noticed the beginning of tears in her eyes but I shook it off. I couldn't take it when girls cried.

She closed the door and threw the sack over her shoulder. I placed the car key under the windshield wiper so the valet could park it later. We walked in the front door of the building and the doorman, Peter, waved to me. I paused.

"Bella, why don't you just wait over there on the couches? Read a magazine and I'll be over there in a few minutes. I just need to talk to Peter for a minute," I explained.

She nodded and went further into the building. I watched with amusement as she looked around curiously, hesitantly sitting on one of the couches.

Peter chuckled softly behind me. "She the one?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm taking care of her for a while. Uh… there's something personal that I'm not sure I can just say, but I need to put her as a tenant in my flat for at least half a year. Think you can do that for me?" I asked.

He nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I can do that. But are you sure you aren't falling for her? She'd be mighty pretty if she had a bath and a good hair brushing."

I chuckled but shook my head. "She's just a girl. Sure, she's pretty, but I'm just taking care of her. It's no big deal."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure," he chuckled quietly. "I give it three weeks. Talk to me then."

I shoved him playfully and left to get Bella in the lobby.

She was just sitting there, looking around in the cutest way.

Did I really just think that…?

I shook my head and walked over to her, smiling.

"Come on," I said.

She smiled back and nodded. I led her over to the mirrored wall near the elevator and she looked at herself for a long time.

Okay, so my building was one of the richest in the area, true. But it didn't have the quickest elevator. So she was given a long time to just look at herself in the mirror.

She reached up to touch her face, smearing some dirt in the process. The other hand reached up to untangle her hair and by the time the elevator got to the lobby, she was trying to get rid of the dried blood on her arm with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I pulled her into the elevator and she continued crying, this time latching onto me and crying into my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked as softly as I could.

She silently sobbed for a moment before lifting her head to respond. "I'm not worth your trouble. I'm dirty and stupid and just plain terrible. I'm not worth it," she cried, burying her head in my shoulder again. I wrapped my arms around her back, putting my chin on her head.

"Don't ever say that about yourself, Bella. From what I know about you already, you're amazing. Don't underestimate yourself."

The elevator arrived at the top floor and I was glad that it opened straight to my flat instead of a hallway first. I wouldn't want anyone seeing her like this.

The doors slid opened and I released her to grab the keys from my coat pocket. I turned the lock and led her inside.

She walked into the living area, staring for a moment at the grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. She then turned to the right to see the area with the fireplace and couches and after that, spun around to see the kitchen. If I wasn't mistaken, her eyes lit up slightly when she saw it, making her bloodshot eyes a little more bearable to look into.

When she was seemingly done in the living area, I took her hand and led her through the rest of the place, showing her my room, the bathroom, her room and the two guest rooms.

"I want you in the room closest to mine just in case anything happens. And don't be afraid to come in if their's something you need. My office is through the doorway on the opposite side of the room, so if I don't answer, I'm in there," I explained.

She just looked at me through all of this and occasionally nodded. Her cheeks were still tear streaked and I wanted to wipe them away.

"How about a bath?" I asked hesitantly.

She nodded enthusiastically. I led her back to the bathroom and went to the cabinet under the sink. I pulled out my sister's shampoo, conditioner and shower gel for when she visited and handed them to Bella. She looked at them thoughtfully.

"Is it really okay for me to use these?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course, Alice is just a black hole full of money. She'll come back with different ones anyway."

She nodded and her eyes filled with sadness. Was she sad that she couldn't afford to buy different shampoos when she felt like it? Or was it something else.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. If you need something, I'll be in the kitchen. The towels are in the cabinet over the toilet when you're finished." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you," she whispered, and I had a feeling it wasn't just for the bath.

"Anytime," I whispered back.

When she came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, she practically sparkled. Her skin was so pale compared to when it was covered in dirt that I thought she was sick for a moment. Her hair was wet and clean but still matted, which I came prepared for. Her eyes were clear and I was glad she was happier.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hey," I said back. "Come and sit where I'm sitting," I said, motioning to my stool as I got off of it.

She looked confused but did as I asked. I went around to the other side of the island counter and grabbed the hairbrush that I put here for just this reason.

I went back around and stood behind her. "Do you want me to?"

She nodded, moving her hand up to touch the back of her head, trying unsuccessfully to get a few knots out herself.

I grabbed her hand in mine and lowered it to her side. I then raised the hairbrush and ran it gently through the end of her hair, working my way up as more and more knots came out.

She eventually closed her eyes and smiled, probably at the idea that her hair was going to be knot free.

When I finished, I ran a hand through her hair and grinned at my own work. It was smooth and soft and I couldn't help but pet her head.

She ran her own fingers through the now untangled brown strands and started giggling. "Thank you. I haven't felt this good in… a long time."

"How long were you out there, anyway?" I asked curiously.

She frowned. "Don't know. Five years, more or less. I still don't know what the date is. I could give you a more accurate number if I did."

I shrugged. "We can find out later. Also, tomorrow, do you want to go clothes shopping? Since what you're wearing now is just as dirty as what you were wearing before, I assume you don't have any clean clothes, correct?"

She nodded. "I've had these for a couple years now and didn't want to waste any of my drinking water to wash them," she explained sadly. I tried to not let my pity show. She'd hate that.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll call Alice."

**Okay, so I love you guys. Every single one of them, including my wonderful beta, Little Daphamir! ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZING. Okay, side note: If you ask a question or give me something to work with, than you get a teaser for the next chapter! K?**

**Love you all!**

**-Zoe**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed. "Alright. I'll call Alice."

BPOV

Life was getting better every second; first, a home with the most gorgeous British man on the face of the Earth; second, a bath. With jets .jets! And last but not least, new clothes. It was too good to be true.

Edward was too perfect as well. When I cried, he wasn't at all awkward about it. He told me what was his was mine and then offered to feed me. Again.

Perfect.

But when he mentioned Alice, I froze up. Was this some girlfriend that would be over all the time, taking him from me?

The first time he had mentioned Alice in the bathroom, I wasn't sure what to think. Girlfriend? Sister? Niece?

You're being ridiculous, my inner voice told me. He's not yours to be jealous over.

He seemed to notice my tension and immediately eased it.

"Alice is my sister. Like I said, she's an abyss of money and refuses to let even me buy my own stuff when I'm with her. She's too generous for her own good. But, of course, there has to be some repercussion, which is the shopping itself." He chuckled and I secretly envied the family he had to fall back on if he ever needed it.

I nodded. "I can deal with that."

He grinned. "We'll see."

I closed my eyes and just let myself revel in the perfection of this situation. I heard a little chuckle come from Edward. I opened my eyes and he was by the stove, opening the fridge.

"Do you want something to eat now? It's nearly dinnertime. There must be a lot to make up for. You're so skinny," he observed.

I nodded. "I could definitely eat."

He smiled. "Quesadillas?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Never had them before. My dad was never a fan of Mexican food," I recalled.

He nodded. "Then tonight's your lucky night. So, do you like black beans or refried better?" he asked.

I shrugged again.

"Okay, let's put it this way- spicy or mild?"

"Mild."

"So, black beans than. Cheese, tortilla steak or ground beef?" he asked.

I almost gaped, and then remembered that steak was a common house hold food, especially for rich, British doctors.

"Um which is less of a hassle?" I asked hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes. "They're both already made and I just have to heat them up. So, what'll it be?"

I thought for a moment. "Steak, I suppose."

He smiled. "Good choice."

He continued to talk at me while I stayed silent and he prepared the meal.

"Would you like to watch a movie with dinner tonight?"

I brightened at the appeal. "Absolutely. What do you have?"

"What's your favorite?"

"Bruce Almighty," I stated proudly, happy that I could say a movie that I liked that came out before the new decade began.

He grimaced. "Overplayed. Why don't you pick something from my rack over there by the TV?" he suggested.

I smiled at him. "Sure."

I got up and walked over to the plasma screen TV, staring at the numerous shelves. He had so many movies. I hoped I recognized at least some of them from a billboard or someth-

"Oh, my God," I whispered loudly.

"Find something you like?" Edward asked curiously.

"You have Star Trek?"

"I do." He looked over at me like I had two heads. "Do you like the show?"

I grinned. "Every Sunday, my dad made me watch three episodes of the show. I finally started to like it after a while and I became this huge Trekkie. I saw this being advertised once but I didn't want to waste money to go see something that would be over in two hours and wouldn't fill my stomach in the slightest." I chuckled.

"Well, today's your lucky day."

And so we ended up on the couch, him on one side and myself on the other. I watched the movie intently while taking bites of my quesadilla occasionally. When it ended, I smiled at the screen, glad that I had finally seen it. And boy can I tell you that I would be watching it again.

"Did you like it?" Edward asked.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I still can't believe they brought in Leonard Nemoy, though."

He laughed. "I always found that amazing myself. It's a complicated story, but it's enjoyable nonetheless."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Giving me this opportunity to come and stay with you," I said bluntly.

He smiled back, taking one of my hands in his and rubbing his thumb across my now clean knuckles. "You're welcome."

When we had finished discussing the movie, he led me to my room.

"I'll call Alice now. She'll probably cancel whatever she has planned tomorrow if I tell her that you need to go shopping. Can I tell her your situation?" he asked, waiting for my confirmation before smiling at me again. "Then expect to be woken up at around seven in the morning. Be glad she lives a half an hour away, or else you'd be getting up even earlier."

My eyes widened at the prospect but I said nothing. I'd been getting up at six every day since I'd 'moved' to the city. It was no big deal.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for tonight and Alice will bring an outfit for you to wear tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," I said genuinely.

He gave a slight smile. "It's nothing."

He told me to wait there while he went into his room to retrieve something. When he came back out, he was holding a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt.

"You can wear these," he offered.

I thanked him yet again and we departed into our separate rooms. I felt awkward crawling into the huge bed, covering myself with the duvet. I hadn't slept in a real bed in years. I laid there for what felt like hours, thanking God that I had run into Edward and not some pedophile or something.

When I was finally able to fall asleep, it was only for a little while. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when my door was flung open and in the archway stood a girl. In my hazy state, I would have guessed she was about eleven or twelve, but when I took a closer look, I saw that she was easily my age or even older.

"Bella!" she squealed. She jumped forward and landed on the bed on her hands and knees, grinning at me.

I couldn't form any coherent words in my sleepy haze, so I just looked at her with a confused expression, moving my mouth in non words.

She turned her head in curiosity. "Bella?"

"Alice, she's not awake yet. Stop scaring her and come have some breakfast," Edward said from the doorway.

I gave him a half smile and stared at him for a moment or two, taking him into my system first thing in the morning. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before returning my smile and staring at me. We held each other's gaze for as long as we could before Alice jumped up and looked between us.

She waved her hand in front of Edward's face and grinned at him. "Breakfast? Hello?"

He jumped back a few feet and I turned away, burying my face in my pillow.

"I'll be out in a few," I murmured groggily.

He grunted in acknowledgment while Alice giggled and closed my door.

I slowly rose from the most comfortable bed in the world and walked over to the dresser, seeing that Alice had somehow put clothes there when she stormed in.

I grabbed the plain black shirt and jeans and smiled slightly. They looked exactly my size, which was surprising. I slipped them on anyway and looked at the mirror on the back of the door. The shirt made me look ten times curvier than I was, by some miracle, and the jeans clung to me perfectly. I'd have to thank her later for this.

I grabbed the hairbrush that Edward had used on me the night before and brushed out my hair. I was about to go into my bag and grab my toothbrush when I realized that I'd forgotten it at the water hole where I'd previously stayed. I hadn't been able to brush my teeth a lot, but I'd done it occasionally, at least twice a week.

I swore and had to remind myself to ask Alice to go to the pharmacy later.

I left my room, completely ready to go out and shop for hours with Alice. At least, that's what I had told myself then.

Edward had fed me breakfast quickly and then left for work, sparing me one last glance before marching out of there in a suit and tie. Alice dragged me out quickly after, pulling me into her yellow Porsche. This was a car I would never have, even if I had the money. It was too ostentatious for my style. I would likely go for something safe. Like my old truck.

We drove away from Edward's apartment quickly and I gripped the seatbelt so hard, I thought it would snap. I didn't even know you could drive this fast in New York City.

When we arrived at some super department store that was too expensive for its own good, Alice jumped out of the car and rushed to the entrance in excitement. This was the only time I would ever be excited about buying anything. This time, it would give me something that I could wear around and not be ashamed of.

We entered the mall and I grimaced at all the people. I wasn't a people person.

The tiny person I was following dragged me into nearly every store, all the while, talking up a storm. In those few hours, I think I learned more about her and her husband, Jasper than I had ever known about myself.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like she was so conceited that that was the only thing she could talk about. I encouraged it. I kept asking questions about where she and Jasper worked, where they lived, what she liked about him, all that stuff. She never asked a single question about me, for which I was grateful. I think Edward might have had something to do with that.

But by far, she was the most energetic person I had ever met. By three o'clock in the afternoon, my hands were full of bags. Alice held three beautiful dresses for me, all for different occasions, and we were headed yet again to another store.

When we walked in, I realized it was a pharmacy. Jesus, that girl had intuition. She bought me the most expensive electric toothbrush there that I likely wouldn't even be able to operate and many things hair related. I just stood there as she bent over and picked things from shelves, barely glancing at the labels. It seemed that if it was expensive, she wanted it for me.

When we got to the checkout counter, the lady looked at her in astonishment before ringing us up. I held back a small smile.

"Thank you so much," I said sincerely as we left the store. She smiled back at me just as sincerely and hugged me around the waist.

"Well, you needed stuff, so I got you stuff. It's no big deal. Plus, I want my children to have to work when they get older and not be lazy bums," she joked. I think.

We went out to lunch after putting all the bags and boxes into her car. We decided on Chinese, and they greeted her by name and asked if she wanted her regular as we walked in the door.

"Scratch the wanton soup and bring me two of the chicken," she requested, smiling at the waiter.

"Absolutely, Ms. Alice," he said kindly.

"I told you, stop calling me that! It's just Alice. Okay?"

He smiled at her and nodded, leading us to our table and pouring our drinks right away.

"So, Bella. What do you like to do?" Alice asked.

I knew she knew about my previous situation, so I let loose.

"I used to like reading a lot. I haven't been able to take the time or money to read in a while, but it's still something I like to do. Other than that, I don't really have any interests," I said softly.

She nodded. "Edward loves to read too. He wanted to be a writer when he was younger. But he couldn't write a proper sentence to save his life, so he asked our adoptive father to teach him to be a doctor. Carlisle thought he was kidding at first, since he was like, ten, but Edward kept asking, so he eventually gave in a just brought him to work when he could. Edward loved helping people so much that he became a doctor. No big deal, really. So basically, he does what he loves while making a shit load of money and barely spending it on anything besides food and the occasional tie." She chuckled. "It disappoints me."

I laughed softly and we spent the rest of the time eating, because right then our food was delivered. We both had sesame chicken and it was positively delicious.

After lunch or mid dinner or whatever it was, I thanked Alice profusely for everything. She dropped me off at Edward's apartment and told me he would be back around five. It was four, so it was only an hour. I spent it hanging up and folding all my new clothing, putting my bathroom belongings by the sink in said room and put my new shoes by my door in my room.

By five, I was sitting in the living room with a glass of lemonade in my lap and my eyes glued to the TV. I was just surfing through the channels, looking for anything that might be worth watching and found that I knew absolutely nothing about the word today. Sure, I had read discarded newspapers and listened in on conversations, but I didn't really know anything.

Edward walked in right on schedule and put his bag by the door and hung up his coat on the hanger. He walked over to the couch and plopped down right next to me, looking at me with a grin.

"Did you experience Alice's wrath?" was the first thing he asked.

I hesitated a moment before answering, hoping it was a trick to see if I hated his sister. I decided to answer truthfully.

"Well, we shopped. A lot. And Alice talked. A lot. But I had a really good time," I said with honesty.

Edward raised an eyebrow, gazing at me with his perfect green eyes.

"That's good," he finally said. He put an arm around me and slid me closer to his body, bringing me to his chest.

I started in surprise, avoiding looking at him and his arms slid around me in a very intimate way. I relished in it, hoping that this wasn't just a good day doing this to him.

I leaned into him, pressing my face into his chest and he sighed. Did he really feel the same way I did?

We sat there and watched the news for about an hour, not saying much, but at around six, I had an overwhelming urge to pee. I gently squirmed out of his hold and he looked at me with surprise and sadness.

"Did I do something?" he asked and I almost laughed.

"No, I just have to go to pee," I explained. "That's probably too much information."

He laughed. "Not at all. Should I get dinner started?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"What do you want?"

I shrugged. "Surprise me."

I went to go to the bathroom and when I got back, Edward was already in the kitchen with something on the stove. I walked up behind him and looked around him.

"What are we eating?" I asked curiously.

"Saut ed onions and peppers on steak," he said nonchalantly.

I gaped. "Isn't that usually something you get at the fanciest restaurant in town?"

"Not if you know how to cook."

I grinned up at him and he looked down at me, and I almost jumped forward, pressing my lips to his. But I resisted.

I was as virginal as the day God made me, and I didn't want to mess up anything by disappointing him. I had never even kissed anyone before.

But my idea was stolen from me as he started to slowly lean down. His hands were no longer on the pan but on my waist, gripping it tightly, but not tight enough to hurt me.

I looked up at his lips through my lashes and he leaned down even further, gently pressing his lips to mine.

And in that moment, life was perfect.

No slow burn in this story. But don't get too excited. They've got a ways to go. But I love you for continuing to read this story, even when it's only chapter 3. You guys are the greatest.

I love you all, especially my beta who never actually signed up for this job, Little Daphamir. I promise, Coming Home is coming soon.

-Zo 


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

I was supposed to court her and we were supposed to go out on a date and then I'd escort her to her bedroom and kiss her gently on the lips where she would childishly ask me if I wanted to come in and I'd deny, telling her another night and then kiss the rejected look off her face. I would make her fall in love with me, and my feelings would grow as well and I'd fall in love with her and we would get married and have kids and-

I had way too much free time in my office.

I had realized as soon as she looked at me in the morning that I wanted to see her bedraggled hair and feel her against me _every _morning. It may have been a bit extreme, but I had always known if I was going to love a person within the first twenty-four hours I knew them. And since no feelings had instantly struck me when I saw her big, chocolate, doe eyes, I thought I never would.

Until eighteen hours later.

And so I had constructed my plan at work, how to win her over, which wouldn't be hard considering she stared at me like a puppy and occasionally trailed off when she was speaking to me without noticing it.

But I wasn't supposed to kiss her then. She just came to stand by me and I could feel the heat radiating off of her like the sun and I just couldn't resist the temptation of that lower lip, stuck out in a permanent pout.

I broke away just as suddenly as I had initiated it. I turned to the peppers that I had just thrown into the pan and then back to her.

I stared at her for a very long time, examining her expression of disappointment at my withdrawal.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why in the world would you be sorry?" she asked in a very breathy tone.

"Because it wasn't supposed to happen that way. It was supposed to be special the first time," I murmured, checking on the peppers, stirring them before throwing on the steak.

She frowned at me. "Not _supposed_ to happen this way? Did you have something planned? Because things like this are supposed to be spontaneous," she explained.

I smiled slightly. "How would you know, smarty pants?"

She blushed. "Too many romance novels left from my mother. According to my father, she was an extreme sap."

I resisted another smiled there and instead hugged her to me, pressing my body against hers.

"So you didn't mind my kiss?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head shyly and blushed. "No. I liked it."

I grinned. "For you to like that short little thing means you're either really easy to please or you've never been kissed before," I joked.

She blushed and held back a smile as she looked at the floor.

I raised an eyebrow. "That… was your first kiss?"

She nodded slightly.

"How old are you, Bella?" I asked reasonably.

She shrugged. "Twenty-four, twenty-five. Again, I'm not sure of the date. But before I was… out there, I lived in Forks, and if you ever go to Forks, you will understand why I never had my first kiss. Also, I never went to high school," she said, shrugging.

I considered this. How strange. To never be kissed…

"Well, then. I take my last kiss back."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because sometime tonight, I'm going to give you a better one."

She said nothing, but smiled slightly, turning away from me to look at the counter.

I continued to cook our dinner, and when I was finished, dished it out and handed her one of the plates and placed a fork and knife on it. I began to formulate my plan, as she sat down at the counter and dug into the meal hungrily as soon as I sat down next to her. Despite the fact that she was on her own for years, she hadn't lost her manners.

When dinner was finished, I asked her if she wanted to watch another movie. She nearly shrugged but smiled at me, keeping her eyes down.

"Get Smart it is, then," I said casually.

"I've heard of that," she mumbled, blushing.

"How? Advertisements?" I asked.

She shook her head. "When I was on the street, I had a… group. We helped each other out and cooked for each other and everything. And there was this one little girl who was there with her father. They hadn't had the best of luck financing their selves correctly. But when we welcomed them into our group, our… leader, I suppose you could call him, asked about them like he does everyone. And we asked all the questions, favorite book, favorite movie, all of that. Hers was Get Smart," she said, whispering the last part very quietly.

"Was?"

"She… died. She got an infection from a cut on her leg and there was nothing we could do for her. I got to know her very well in her last few days." Tears were in her eyes and it took all my willpower not to help her make them go away.

"How old was she?" I asked sadly.

"Nine. Her name was Jane."

My arms instantly went around Bella for the nine year old girl living on the streets who died from something so easily fixed.

There was no sobbing when she put her head against my chest, but I felt a few tears leak into my shirt.

This was expected. When I was in my office, waiting for an ER patient, dreaming about Bella, I researched. I researched what homeless people were like. What to do with them, how to treat them.

It didn't say much. What it did say was that they would be emotional. Very emotional. It said to treat them like you would treat someone who had a home all their life. Get to know them and then treat them occasionally to what they like.

I knew very little about Bella.

I knew she was either twenty-four or twenty-five. I knew she loved Star Trek and that both her parents were dead. She was home schooled and had never been kissed before. She was shy, and she was beautiful even though I knew she saw herself as plain. She liked my kisses.

I pulled back from her and wiped the tears from her pale cheeks.

"Let's skip the movie tonight," I suggested.

She nodded, not looking me in the eye.

"Let's play a game."

This time, she looked up and attempted to raise an eyebrow. I laughed and she ended up frowning at me.

"What?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

I added that she couldn't raise one eyebrow and defensiveness to the list.

"Alright, let's play twenty questions," I offered.

"How do you play?"

"We ask each other questions until we've each asked twenty. Ready?" She nodded. "I'll go first."

I considered. What did I want to know most about her? I started simple. "What's your favorite color?"

"Brown," she answered instantly.

"Why?" I asked in slight disgust. "Brown?"

She smiled. "There's no brown around here. It's all gray and silver."

I nodded. "Alright, your turn."

"What did you like best about London?"

I grinned. "The rain. I loved the rain more than I loved the city. And the best thing about it was that it would rain all the time. At least three times a week. Favorite film?"

"Titanic. Favorite song?"

"Time Of Your Life, Green Day," I said quickly and she was grinning. "What?"

"I love that song," she explained.

I smiled. "Favorite band?"

She shrugged. "I don't really have one. But if I had to choose, I'd say The Beatles. Can't go wrong there."

"So close to my own heart," I sighed, giving her a smile.

"Alright, what about yours?"

"Kings Of Leon. Favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights. Where'd you go to college?"

"The Caribbean. What was your favorite subject?"

"English. Favorite food?"

We ended up on the couch, Bella under my arm, having asked far more than twenty questions each.

"What is your favorite place in the world?" she asked me, smiling up at me.

I didn't even have to consider. "Tuscany. I went there when I was in college for leave."

She smiled. "I've always wanted to go to Italy."

I smiled back at her. She stuck out her bottom lip slightly. _Not yet_.

"What's your biggest regret?"

A grimace crawled across her lovely features and I wished I hadn't asked the question.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," I said.

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'll… try my hardest."

I was confused by her choice of words. Try her hardest to what?

"I was twelve years old. It was my birthday and my father was never around. He had been a cop at the time," she explained. "He promised that he would be there for dinner. But as soon as he got home, he got a call from his boss saying that there had been a situation. So he told me happy birthday and ran upstairs to get ready. I was so angry," she whispered.

I reached out to put my hand on her knee. She leaned into my shoulder.

"I snuck into the trunk of his police cruiser so I could spend time with him in _some_ way. When we got there, I let myself out and saw him running into a building. I followed him." She shook her head. "I went in and found him with his gun out, pointing it at a man with a gun as well. They were aiming at each other and when the man saw me, he switched his aim."

I gasped, surprised.

"My dad panicked and went to attack the man, but he fired before he got to him. Three times." She rubbed her hand against her stomach gently and lifted up her shirt just to the edge of her bra so that I could see the white lace. But that's not what she wanted me to focus on.

There was one right below her belly button and two above it, one close to her ribcage which was practically popping out against her skin. The other was slightly to the right.

Entrance wounds.

From bullets.

_Fuck_. If I could kill that man, I would.

"I don't really remember what happened afterwards. My dad told me they arrested the man, but I think he shot him. After that, he quit being a cop. He said it was hazardous to me." She sighed. "I wish I could remember my doctor's name. I don't think I ever learned it. He saved my life."

"Where was the hospital?" I asked cautiously.

She rubbed her mouth. "Seattle. I think. They flew me there by helicopter. Too bad I didn't remember it."

"I could probably find him if you wanted me to. I can have access to the files if you give me your permission. Signed, of course," I offered.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You would do that for me?"

I smiled halfheartedly. "Of course."

She grinned. "Thank you."

"But you have to finish your story first," I compromised.

"Um, well, that's basically it. But my dad quit his job after that. He started the jewelry business with his friend Billy, and he stole all the money. And it's my fault. If I hadn't hid in the cruiser…"

I pulled her to me. "Sweetheart, it's so not your fault. Far from it. You wanted to spend time with your father _on your birthday. _And you were just a girl. You didn't know any better."

"But it _is!_" she said, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "It _is _my fault!"

"No, no! Isabe- Bella, no. It's not," I said, trying to comfort her. I made her face me and I started wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"You don't get it, Edward. I knew what I was doing. I knew that I was putting myself at risk. I just… I don't even know anymore," she sobbed.

I pulled her against my chest, letting her stain my shirt with tears.

"Bella, it's still not your fault. You were attention deprived! You were home schooled, so you didn't have friends from school, you didn't have a mother and your father was never home. Did you have any social contact at all?" I asked, continuing to wipe the tears from her face.

"Um, yeah. My friend, Jake. But we lost all contact with him after the jewelry store. He was Billy's son," she explained.

"Is that all?"

She nodded slowly. I felt myself feeling sorry for her childhood self. Nothing had gone quite right in her life.

"Oh, Bella," I sighed and pulled her even closer.

She hesitated for a moment before slipping her arms around me and squeezing me back. I held her for a few moments while she cried silently, stroking my back with her fingers.

When she started to pull away, I let her go with reluctance. She looked at me sheepishly and murmured an apology under her breath while wiping her nose on her arm.

I smirked at her and she lowered her head and blushed a shade of scarlet.

"What time is it?" Bella asked before turning to the clock on the TV herself. "Oh. 10:30." She yawned.

"Tired?" I asked, jokingly.

"Long day with Alice."

I nodded knowingly. I grabbed her hand and stood, forcing her to come up with me. She looked slightly startled but followed my lead as I led her to her room. She looked disappointed for some reason as she started to open her door.

"Wait," I requested quietly.

She stopped suddenly, jerking slightly.

"Thank you for sharing all of this information with me even though you just met me yesterday," I whispered, leaning in closer to her face.

"After what you did for me? No problem," she mumbled back.

"Now, I think I promised you a proper first kiss," I said softly.

She didn't respond and I didn't know what to think about that. She had seemed to want it earlier. She could pull away if she wanted to.

I took her face in my hands, touching the corner of her lip with my thumb. I ran my other hand down her shoulder and lightly latched my hand onto her hip.

Her breathing hitched and I smiled slightly before leaning in and lightly pressing my lips to hers in the gentlest way possible. Her reaction was… enthusiastic, to say the least.

She fisted her hands into my hair and molded her lips to mine so tightly that I thought I would suffocate. But that was fine.

I grabbed her hip harder and slipped my tongue out of my mouth to trace her lower lip. Bella shuddered violently and pressed herself up to me so that there were no spaces. Anywhere. And that meant she could feel me. Everywhere.

I finally pulled away and took in a deep breath, tracing my nose down her chin and up her jaw.

She was breathing in gasps and refused to let go of my hair. I had to physically unfold her fingers to get her off of me. Not that I didn't want her on every part of me. Just another night. Definitely another night. Or else I would go crazy.

I released myself from her completely except her hand, letting it sway between us. She looked at me cutely and with reverence and I grinned.

"Best first kiss ever," I joked. "Goodnight, beautiful Bella," I whispered.

"'Night," Bella said quietly, retreating into her room with a broad smile on her face. I went down the hall to the bathroom and took a very long, hot, productive shower.

**Meow meow meow meow...**

**Lol. I have issues, sorry.**

**I noticed that I didn't get as many reviews for chapter 3 as I did for 1 and 2. It's all good and stuff, and I still love you, especially _you_ Little Daphamir, my wonderful beta, but I would appreciate a little recognition. Well, not recognition so much as... you know what? It doesn't really matter. Send me a review and I'll send you an internet hug with my mind. I love you. I really do.**

**Really.**

**-Zoe  
**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I didn't sleep much that night. With the taste of his lips on my tongue, there was no way I was able to drift into peacefulness. I got about an hour of sleep total, which wasn't much, considering how much I should've gotten in this new comfortable bed.

It was five o'clock when I woke up and as hard as I tried, I couldn't get back to bed. So I got up, not bothering to change out of my silk nightgown that Alice bought for me and went into the living room. I sat on the couch for a moment before getting bored and wandering around.

I ended up at the bookshelf. Edward had most of the classics, they looked old but they were in good condition, as if they were rarely ever read.

I felt an overwhelming desire to read one. I hadn't had a book to read that wasn't _Wuthering Heights _for more than five years.

I slid _Pride and Prejudice _from its place on the shelf and slid my hand across the cover. I opened it to the first page and unconsciously walked back over to the couch.

I was about thirty pages in when Edward walked in. I closed the book automatically and looked up with nervousness in my eyes. He smirked at me.

"Fancy the classics?" he asked casually.

He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and looked extremely gorgeous. I resisted throwing myself at him.

"Oh…" I said, flustered. "Um, yeah. Since I was little; my mother-"

"I should've guessed when you said your favorite book was _Wuthering Heights_. Feel free to read anything on that shelf at any time," he offered.

I nodded my thanks.

"What are you doing up so early, anyway? I got nervous when I saw that you weren't in your room."

"I, um… couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams?"

"No. Just insomnia." _No bad dreams… yet._

Edward nodded thoughtfully. He pursed his lips and sighed, "I can get you something for that."

"It's okay. It's not actual insomnia. It's just… nothing. I just couldn't sleep."

He nodded again. He looked so delectable just standing there, and I wanted to launch myself onto him despite our awkward conversation. I thought things would be _less_ awkward after last night. Then again, people don't usually already live together when they share their first kiss.

"Come here," he requested in a whisper.

Before I could think, I found myself running around the couch and doing what I'd wanted to do all morning. He was surprised, but put his arms around me nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I breathed him in deeply. "Nothing. Everything's perfect."

"Oh. I see." I felt his chin in the top of my head and I sighed once again, a happy sigh.

After about a minute, he pulled away, only to pull my chin up so I had to look at him.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Hey," he said back with a smile.

His face came down slightly and he pressed his lips gently to mine in a sweet, meaningful kiss. His tongue gently traced my lower lip and I shuddered, moving my hands up into his hair. I tugged hard on his ragged, sexy hair and he moaned into my mouth and released me from his lips. I took a deep breath and tried to regulate my breathing.

"God, Bella, you must have been sent here to kill me. But it's okay. I'd like that death," he whispered the last part in my ear. I shivered; so would I.

He pulled me to him, just holding me there quietly.

I broke the silence. "How am I ever going to pay you back for all you've done for me?" I asked rhetorically.

"As Angel said long ago, 'You can pay me back in a thousand kisses.'" Edward replied sweetly and I internally 'awed' but questioned his quote.

"Angel was a drag queen who died of aids. Is that what you are? Or are you just cheesy?" I joked.

"Cheesier than provolone."

I giggled and he held me even tighter. I rested my cheek on his shoulder and leaned into his neck.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For?"

"Everything. Caring, Helping me, Sharing your home."

"Mi casa es su casa."

"Ooh, Spanish. Are you fluent?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Nope."

"Then….what?"

"I've picked up a few things here and there. Like, 'Mi Bella es muy guapo," he whispered into my ear.

"Doesn't sound very romantic. Why is it a romantic language?"

"Based off of Latin."

"So is English."

"Based off of shit Latin. Could be considered Pig Latin…" he murmured and I giggled.

"But it's still Latin," I argued.

Edward shook his head. "It was a later Latin. It was easier to speak because they started getting lazy. But things like Spanish and French and Italian… those are beautiful. Earlier. Lighter…"

His voice drifted off and he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply.

"Smells like strawberries," he whispered, nearly incomprehensibly. I could feel his arousal against my inner thigh and I bit my lip. He wanted me. Me. Isabella Swan, the ex-homeless-college-degreeless-smartass-prude. The one who didn't know what it felt like to be wanted by somebody, or to want somebody in return, but I'm guessing this was pretty much it. And I was nearly dripping.

He sighed and pulled away. "I have to go to work."

I frowned at the floor. "Okay."

"I'll be home a little earlier today since all my appointments are scheduled. Probably in between three and four. There's some leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry. Do you want to do something later?"

_Oh, just throw you across the kitchen counter and have my way with you._

"Nothing in particular," I muttered instead.

"I'll think of something fun. Do you want me to send Alice over to keep you company?" he offered.

My eyes widened internally but I kept a straight face on the outside. I just wasn't in the mood to have to put up with her talking and gossip and… richness. "It's okay. She probably has better things to do. I'll just end up reading again or something," I mumbled.

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Alright." He came back over to me and lifted my chin. His lips softly came down on mine and he put them to my forehead when he broke away.

"Nine hundred ninety-seven left," I whispered, my eyes closed in bliss.

"I'm going to change that number to six billion. That's your debt to me. Six billion kisses," he whispered back.

"I can live with that."

Like I said I would, I read for the rest of the day. He had a collection of classics and I just spent all day rereading them and remembering when I read them as a child, which wasn't that long ago.

It was so much fun.

I waited anxiously for Edward to come back home from work. I was curious as to what he had planned for this afternoon.

When he did, I was in the bathroom and it scared me to death when I heard the door slam. I grabbed a hairbrush and held it out in front of me as I rushed out into the kitchen. He looked surprised and held his hands up.

I sighed with relief and dropped the hairbrush to my side. He laughed loudly.

"What were you going to do with that? Brush my hair to death?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "No. It was the first thing I saw. I panicked," I defended myself.

He laughed even harder and I crossed my arms in irritation. He didn't stop laughing but came over to where I was standing and grabbed onto my arms to pull me to him.

"Oh, Bella, don't be mad," he said, still chuckling. I gave up resisting and let him hug me. "Put the hairbrush down. You might hurt someone." And with that, a whole other round of laughter came.

I struggled to release myself and he stopped.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry. You're just so damn cute," he excused himself.

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled into his chest.

"You first."

He lifted my chin and pressed his lips firmly to mine. I moaned into his mouth and accidentally thrust my hips forward. Oh goodie, he got to see horny Bella.

"A little excited, are we?"

"Shut up," I muttered again. I took his golden hair into my fists and pulled him down so he was bent backwards and was almost squatting. It made it so I was taller than him and it felt like I was on top of the world.

"Yoower gonneh ri' ou' mah hayer," he mumbled against my lips, making no attempt to stop me.

I released him anyway. The hair was important in my life.

He frowned. "I didn't say I wanted you to stop. That was kind of fun. Although, I don't think I could get back in that position. Let's try this one," he offered as he grabbed my ass and lifted me onto the kitchen island. I was once again taller than him.

"Much better," he mumbled before attacking me again.

I grabbed onto him as I had done before and devoured his lips with my own before we were interrupted.

There was a knock at the door and Edward was instantly composed whereas I was breathing heavily and my hair was completely wild.

A voice came through the door. "Edward, sweetheart? It's me. I haven't heard from you in a while and wanted to make sure you're okay."

The voice was female and seemed very young. My heart instantly dropped down to my stomach.

Edward must have seen my expression because he lifted me off of the counter and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry. It's just my mother."

I bit my lip in embarrassment. God, had I been such a nervous wreck before I came to live here with Edward?

He went to the door and opened it, revealing a beautiful glowing woman that promptly stepped into the house. Her hair was caramel colored and her eyes were bright green, even brighter than Edward's. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was his actual mother.

Edward hugged and kissed her on each cheek before turning into the house.

"Mom, come in," he offered.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company," she said, and I noticed now that I was passed my haze of other-girlfriend-anxiety that she had a British accent. "I can leave if you want me to."

"No, Mom, I actually want you to meet her," Edward said with a smile. "This is Bella and she's going to be living here. She's also my girlfriend," he explained to her and she frowned at him.

Her voice got really quiet all of the sudden and I only caught a few words, like, "too soon" or "all of the sudden".

He smiled at her again.

"Let me introduce you two properly. Mom, this is Isabella Swan of Forks, Washington and Bella, this is Esme Cullen, adoptive mother of four and wife of Carlisle Cullen of London. Mom, Bella was living on the streets up to a few days ago."

I was kind of upset that he would reveal that information so quickly, but then I realized that this was his mother, adoptive or not, and she deserved to know everything, especially if I was going to be seeing her a lot.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," I said and moved closer to put out my hand.

Her eyes softened as soon as he said 'streets' and she moved in to hug me ferociously.

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart, please call me Esme."

Eh.

Once again pitied by the average rich person; and I could tell that she was rich by the Coach bag slung over one arm and the nice smelling perfume that swirled around her in clouds.

It was kind of sickening to have that kind of power. I could get anything I wanted from this woman and she wouldn't bat an eye, but if a poor man who had a home went up to her on the side of the road and asked for three dollars so he could pay for the rest of his meal in a restaurant, she probably would ignore him completely. That's what I hated about rich people.

When she released me, I saw Edward give me a sympathetic glance and I suppressed a grimace.

"How about you kids come over to the old Cullen house for dinner?" Esme suggested.

Edward saved me. "Actually, we were going to go see a movie. How about I call you and make a date for sometime this week?" he offered.

She nodded. "Good idea. You go have fun at the movies. I have to go see your father anyway. He said he forgot his lunch and he wasn't going to be home until after dinner." She leaned in towards me. "That man is so forgetful, sometimes I think if his head wasn't attached, he would lose it."

Edward chuckled. "You're the forgetful one. I bet you forgot to _make_ his lunch this morning. And you probably forgot to bring it to him in the middle of the day, when it was lunch time. God, mother, you're the one who would be losing their head."

She laughed with him and I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a moment.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to it," Esme said and smiled at me kindly.

She leaned over to me and spoke just loud enough so Edward could hear. "Good luck with him. He's a toughie."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, suddenly a lot closer than he was before. "You know what? I don't care. Get out of my house."

"Don't speak to your mother like that, mister!" she yelled at him as she was leaving, but there was a smile on her face. She opened and closed the door after her and Edward slipped a hand around my waist.

"Are we really going to see a moving?" I asked curiously.

"Only if you want to. I could see you were uncomfortable around her," he explained.

I leaned into him. "Thank you. But… how about we just talk?" I suggested.

He nodded. "Sounds good."

And so we talked… for six hours. We only took a break to shovel food into our mouths and a bathroom break or two.

We talked about his job, his parents and family and Charlie and what I remembered of my mother and so on. It was fantastic. There were even a few kisses here and there.

And when he said it was time for bed, he walked me to my room and gave me a long, hard kiss that took away my breath again and again.

When he broke away, he whispered, "Goodnight, Bella." His lips pressed to my forehead, cheek and then lips once more.

He left me dazed and happy. I retreated into my room and didn't even bother to change into my pajamas as I climbed into bed and for the first time in a long time, fell asleep almost instantly.

_Charlie's face was stunned, surprised and disappointed. In me. And then there was fear._

_I saw a man dressed in all black change his line of fire to me. I tried to run, but I couldn't turn fast enough and the bullets ripped through me, hard and fast. My skin felt like it was being engulfed in flames. The pain-_

"Bella! BELLA! WAKE UP!" I heard a familiar voice scream in my ear.

I turned towards the voice and saw Edward leaning over me, holding my face in his hands and wiping away the tears on my cheek.

"Oh, Bella, you scared me to death. You were screaming and I thought… Oh, God, I don't know what I thought," he whispered and I burst into tears.

"Bella, don't cry, sweetheart. I'm here. You're safe. You're okay. It's going to be alright," he said, trying to comfort me.

"I wa-as so-o sca-ar-ed," I gasped through my tears. I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down so he was lying on the bed with his arms around me and I was crying into his chest.

"I know, Bella, I know. It's alright now, you're safe here with me," he whispered. "You'll always be safe here."

He let my cry for a long time. When I had calmed down, he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I thought you said that it wasn't nightmares that were keeping you up," he murmured.

I sighed. "It wasn't," I whispered through the remaining tears. "It was you. I didn't sleep at all because I was either… thinking or… yeah, well, thinking."

"Good thoughts?"

"Very good thoughts. And there were some doubtful the first night, but all of those are now erased."

"Good."

We laid there for a long time before I drifted back to sleep without any more dreams.

I felt him shift and I grabbed onto his shirt so he wouldn't leave.

"I have to go to work, Bella," he whispered as he released my fist from the white cotton. "I'll call you later."

And I thought I might have heard a very quiet "I love you" as he shut the door, but that might've just been me.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

The sight of Bella squirming in her bed, screaming and crying kept me on edge and unfocused all day at work. People kept asking me what was wrong and I shook my head, not even realizing that I was showing any signs of distress.

It was six by the time I was finally able to leave for the night, and I was worried about Bella, I could call the house phone, but she probably wouldn't answer it. I made a split second decision and decided that she would be okay alone for another half an hour while I got her a cell phone.

I ran into a Verizon store and bought her a little white slider. It was small but competent and I was sure Bella would love it. I rushed back to the apartment as fast as I could and when I got there, I opened the door and was attacked by Bella. Her arms went around my waist and I, completely surprised, returned the embrace.

I lifted her chin up with one finger. "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

"I was worried. You didn't tell me what time you were coming back so I got kind of nervous," she explained.

I smiled sheepishly. "That was my fault. I didn't want to wake you up. I should've left a note."

Her expression was kind. "It's alright. You can wake me up next time, though."

I shook my head. "Unnecessary," I said with a grin. "I got you something."

I reached into my pocket and took out the small box which contained the cell phone. I handed it to her and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You bought me a cell phone?" she asked hesitantly, but excitedly.

I smiled. "Yeah. I thought it would be easier to get in touch with you this way. I can give you Alice's number as well, and then the rest of the family's when you meet them."

She quickly opened the box and took the phone out, sliding it open. It switched it on immediately and Bella squealed in delight. "It's great! Oh, thank you, Edward! You're so good to me!"

She started tampering with the phone and I smiled, happy to see her happy.

We sat down on the sofa and I taught her how to use it, gave her my number and then tested it to see how it works. And then we skipped dinner to make out like teenagers.

I glanced at the clock as my hand slid up her thigh. Eight o'clock. Enough time for a good, wholesome amount of kissing.

My teeth clashed with hers and I dragged my hand up and rubbed it against her stomach. I held her side lightly and she shuddered.

"Is this too much?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head slowly. "Please, Edward."

"Please, what?"

"Please… touch me."

I was stunned. She… wanted me to touch her? I knew what she meant, but did she know what she meant?

"Where?" I finally said after my hand had stroked her stomach a few more times.

"Anywhere. Everywhere," she breathed, eyes closed, her breath hitting me in the face.

"You have to be more specific," I said nervously.

Bella bit her lip. "Can we start with…" She grabbed my hand and put it lightly on her own breast. "…here?"

I smiled deviously and started kissing her neck to hide it. "Anything you want."

As I kissed her neck, I dragged my hand up, over her left breast and to her collarbone. She whimpered slightly and I grinned. I did it again, this time down so I hit the top of her jeans. I repeated this cycle until she was arching her back towards me and whimpering again.

"Edward," she moaned.

I finally grabbed a breast in each hand and fit them perfectly in my palms. I ran my thumbs over her erect nipples, pushing down so she could really feel me through the fabric.

"Under," she pleaded, "under my shirt."

Happy to do what she wanted, I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Bra too, please," she requested.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting her to feel pressured.

"Please, Edward."

I paused for just a moment before reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra and dragging the straps down her arms. I threw it to the ground and leaned back to examine her.

She was beautiful. Her skin was a translucent white, but not white enough to show veins. The peaks of her breasts were pink and pert, completely ready for my assault.

She started squirming so I ran my fingers over her breasts and leaned in, putting my mouth right on her right nipple. I sucked and licked it while my left hand manipulated the other one, making her arch and squirm. Finally, I gave one hard suck and she moaned loudly, saying my name as she came hard and fast.

I continued to suck while she came, elongating her orgasm until she collapsed on the sofa, breathing heavily and smiling like a maniac. I gathered her in my arms, leaning back so our heads were resting on the arms of the sofa.

"Edward…" she sighed and I smiled at her contentment. Now, I was as hard as a rock and had no way to relieve myself. But it was okay because she was happy and at this moment that's all that mattered.

"You're wonderful," she said, her arm resting on my chest and her head on my own arm.

"Oh, but Bella, you're the one who's wonderful," I said softly and she giggled.

We laid there for a few minutes, just thinking and smiling, Bella was the one to break the silence.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly.

I frowned. "What was what?"

"What you just did to me. What the hell was that?"

I resisted bursting out into laughter. She's never had an orgasm, of course, but why wouldn't she know what one was?

Home schooling, of course.

"I gave you an orgasm, Bella," I explained.

She was silent again and I felt her confusion coming off of her in waves.

"Another question?" I asked.

"Yeah. I thought only guys got… orgasms."

I smiled. "Then why would woman be sex addicts? Because she wants to give a guy pleasure? I don't think so. Why do you think you wanted me to touch you so badly?" I asked, trying to find her reasoning.

She shrugged and blushed. "I felt like I just… needed it. Like I would die without it. Oh, and boy did I need it. That was… fantastic," she said, blushing even further.

"It gets even better," I whispered in her ear and her eyes widened.

"How?"

"I could do this…" I said and ran my free arm down her body and up the crotch of her jeans. She moaned and I took my hand away. "Or we could do it the old fashioned way… with me inside you… or… with the one part of my body you love so much," I said with a smile, trying to make her guess.

Her eyes widened. "Your hair?"

I laughed out loud. She loved my hair. "No, Bella. My mouth," I said wickedly.

She stilled in my arms. "Wouldn't that be gross?" Her voice was only a whisper.

I laughed again. "Not in the slightest." I put a kiss right at the base of her throat and glanced at the clock once more. It was already ten thirty. How did the time fly by so quickly?

"Would you like to go to sleep?" I asked quietly.

"I am… really tired. But…" she stalled. "I don't want to… be away from you."

"Is that your way of asking if I would sleep with you?" I clarified.

She nodded and blushed once again. "Would you?"

I grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

When we got into bed, Bella fell asleep almost instantly. It took me a bit longer, what with my massive erection and all, and so I got to see a little show.

"Edward," Bella mumbled.

I frowned. Her breathing was even and there was no movement. Could she be sleep talking?

"Edward…"

My name coming from her lips was amazing, even in her sleep. Especially in her sleep.

"I love you."

That was something that shouldn't be said the first time when unconscious.

I shifted and nearly fell off the bed. God. Oh, god.

She loved me too. You can't lie in your sleep.

She loved me too. She did…

I wanted to be the first to say it.

I wouldn't tell her she said it first. I'd admit my feelings for her tomorrow. I'd take the day off from work, take her out. Lunch. Dinner. A movie. A kiss. An admission. Then we'd go home and we'd go as far as she wanted to go. Anywhere from more kissing to her coming in my arms after fantastic sex, it was her decision.

God. What was this? Our third, maybe forth day together? I already loved her… I knew a great deal about her. Was that so bad?

It couldn't be. Not at all.

Bella shifted her weight on top of me and rubbed her knee against my erection. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do something about it.

I gently slid out from under her and she grabbed onto my t-shirt like she did when I had left the day before.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm just going to the bathroom," I whispered.

"Be quick…" she mumbled and fell asleep before I was halfway across the room.

When I got to the bathroom across the hall, I grabbed the tube of Vaseline I always kept there… just in case. I unbuttoned my jeans and took out my throbbing erection and spread Vaseline all over it. I started slowly, running my hand up and down, bringing up memories of Bella when she came or our first kiss. I came quickly, groaning at the sensation and wondering how good it would feel when I was inside of her.

I cleaned myself off and went back into the room, right into Bella's hold. She was once again awake.

"Didn't sound like peeing in there," she commented bluntly.

I smiled sheepishly. "It wasn't."

She bit her lip. "What were you doing?"

I held back another smile.

"Taking care of a problem," I said discreetly.

"You know I'm going to keep asking, right?"

"I kind of figured."

"So are you going to tell me?"

I paused and considered. "I was… getting rid of my erection."

She blushed scarlet. "Oh."

I kissed her nose. "It's okay. You were only curious."

She ducked her head into my chest. "You could have asked me to do that, you know," she said, her voice muffled by my shirt.

I frowned. "I couldn't do that. You're new to all of this… and you were asleep, so…"

She sighed. "I just want to… I don't know. Help, I guess? You've already… given me…"

I shushed her. "Bella, don't worry about it. When you're ready for that, which I can tell you're not right now, then you can try. If you're ready for other things, than we can certainly try, but just not right now. It's late, you're tired, I'm tired. We should get some sleep," I suggested.

She nodded slowly and curled herself tightly into a ball, squirming into my hold so it was impossible for me not to be touching her. I put my arms around her and resting my cheek on the pillow, placed my chin on her head.

"Goodnight, my Bella. Sweet dreams…"

My internal alarm clock woke me up at six and I carefully reached for my phone on the nightstand. I dialed the hospital and told them I wouldn't be coming in today for personal reasons.

I put the phone back and watched Bella breathe for God knows how long. Her face was so peaceful. Her eyes were barely closed so it made me think that she was faking sleep, but her breaths were perfectly low and even. Her lips were parted just enough so I could see her tongue resting on her teeth. She was quite possibly the cutest human being on Earth.

When I couldn't take not being able to kiss her anymore, I put my lips to her forehead and trailed them down to her nose and then, finally, her lips. Her eyes blinked open and looked into mine with surprise, but kissed me back gently and with fervor. I crawled on top of her, leaning on my elbows with a cheek in each hand and attacked her lips. Her tongue thrust into my mouth and I pushed it back into hers and explored her mouth slowly. Her hands fisted my hair and she pulled, making me moan.

"God, Bella, what you do to me…" I trailed off.

I pressed my erection against her thigh so she knew just what she did.

She just groaned and continued pulling on my hair.

I unlatched myself from her just to move down lower, kissing down her chest and then stomach.

"Shall we try something new today?" I asked deviously.

"Please," she gasped out.

I kissed her pelvic bone before pulling down her pajama pants and tossing them off the bed. I hooked my thumbs under her panties.

"Can I?"

She nodded wordlessly. I slid the panties over her hips and down her legs. I threw them with the pants and stared at her, beautiful as she was. Her folds were glimmering with arousal.

"Ah, beautiful Bella. Do you know how much I want you right now?" I said, running my tongue over my lip.

She whimpered.

"What you got last night was absolutely nothing, baby girl. Nothing. I'm going to devour you…" I stopped talking and moved forward to run my nose down her slit, breathing her in. "Fuck… you smell so good. I'm going to lick your pussy until you beg me to stop," I whispered, making sure every single breath hit her folds.

She shivered and whimpered above me, obviously enjoying herself.

I finally let my lips touch her, letting my tongue just slip out, but enough for me to be able to taste her. And, God, did she taste good.

"Please, Edward," she begged.

I relented, burying my face in her, my tongue lapping up all her juices. Her hands held my hair in a death grip, threatening to tear it all out as I licked and nipped and tasted her everywhere. I added my hand to the mix, pumping in and out of her with one finger.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

"Tell me what you want," I breathed.

"Please… make me… come!" she demanded.

I was more than happy to comply. I curled my fingers until I found that special spot and gently massaged it, still licking her and she came hard. Her screams echoed through my ears and I was more than happy to hear them.

Her death grip loosened as she came down from that happy place and I crawled back up to where she was lying, trying to ignore my now aching balls. She was still breathing heavily. I grabbed the covers and brought them up to our chins. I let her get her breathing under control and her mind back into place before I kissed her softly.

Bella sighed gently. "I can taste myself on you," she said.

I smirked.

"Edward I- I just wanted to say that you're most likely the best human being on this earth and-"

"I love you," we said at the same time.

It, again, wasn't what I had planned, but it worked. To say it at the same time, that was pretty amazing.

I grinned at her like a maniac.

"Bella…"

Her mouth was parted slightly and turned up in a smile.

"I love you," I whispered again and touched my lips to hers. "I love you so much… We've known each other for so little time, but I feel like… it feels right. There's no real… effort. No need to try and make things right. They just are. Do you know what I'm saying?"

She grinned. "It's like you took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

**Allo, thar. Things so far have been fluffy mounds of love, learning and double rainbows. But next chapter we learn something special about Bella and she get's a quick phone call from a friend...**

**Review, please!**

**Love you!**

**-Zoe**


End file.
